Je ne suis plus là
by Mayuts
Summary: Hiroto est partit, voici ses dernière pensées avant qu'il ne rejoigne la 'lumière'. Attention ! Death-Fic et Song-Fic ! Chanson de Koe - Poucet.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne touche rien sur cette histoire, l'univers et ses personnages appartiennent à An Nakahara ! Et la chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus !

 **Avertissement :** C'est une death-fic ( ce qui veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui meure ! ) et une song-fic. Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires tristes, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! C'est ma première histoire sur ce site ! C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ces deux genres ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Elle est là, sur scène. Les larmes brillent aux coins de ses yeux. Je souris tendrement. Elle est tellement belle. Je regrette tellement. La tristesse est toujours là. Je croyais que c'était le seul point positif de mon nouvel état, ne plus ressentir la tristesse, mais elle est toujours là. Bien trop là. J'ai mal. Ca aussi je croyais que ça partirait, mais encore une fois, j'avais tort. Tout est encore là, plus présent que jamais. Je ne suis plus que sensations. Je me concentre à nouveaux sur elle. Elle est tellement belle. Et triste. Je regrette tellement.

 _As-tu donc oublié m'avoir rencontrée ?_

 _Peut-être que tu préférerais  
Ne pas pouvoir t'en rappeler.._

Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'oublierais jamais. Je ne vaux pas oublier, je veux que tu reste gravée dans ma mémoire. Que chaque petits détails qui faisait de toi ce que tu étais, reste gravé au plus profond de mon âme.

 _As-tu donc oublié m'avoir enlacé?_ _  
_ _Peut-être que tous ces moments passés à_ _  
_ _Mes côtés ne signifiaient rien pour toi._ _  
_

Non, encore une fois, je n'es pas oublié. Je ne pourrais jamais. Chaque moment que je passait à tes côtés me faisait comprendre à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point je t'aime. Et aujourd'hui, je regrette tellement ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours.

 _Encore Aujourd'hui  
"Il se faire tard, bonne nuit"  
Te tenant devant moi  
Tout comme chaque soir_

Si tu savais comment je me sens con maintenant. Je n'ai jamais voulu croire que c'était mon que tu aimais, j'ai toujours cru que tu aimais mon meilleur ami. Celui-là même qui essayait de me persuader du contraire. Je ne l'ai jamais cru. Je n'ai jamais voulu y croire. Je ne méritais pas ton amour. Je ne le mérite toujours pas.

 _Tu n'as pas changé,_ _  
_ _Mais ma voix ne cesse de trembler,_ _  
_ _Car c'est notre dernier,_ _  
_ _Dernier au revoir.._

Je devais partir ce jour-là. J'allais partir en avion, pour je ne sais plus trop quelle destination. Cela importe peu, surtout maintenant. Tu semblais avoir peur de quelque chose, je ne sais trop quoi, tu n'as voulu me le dire. Peut-être qu'au fond, tu savais. Tu savais que ce stupide avion allait exploser. Un moteur défaillant. Qui a coûté la vie à des centaines de personnes. Je n'aurais pas du partir. Ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que je serais partis, même si tu m'avais dis de ne pas y aller. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je mort ?

 _Tu as toujours été_ _  
_ _Comme un rayon de lumière,_ _  
_ _Mais ce rayon est tellement éblouissant_ _  
_ _Que je n'ai jamais pu te voir clairement_

Ce n'es pas comme ça que je vois les choses. Je n'ai jamais été une lumière. Enfin, maintenant, j'en suis peut-être une. Tu as été la lumière de ma vie. Tu as tout égayé. J'étais heureux avant toi. Mais quand tu étais là, il y avait toujours plus. J'étais aux anges, vraiment complet. J'ai mis longtemps avant de me rendre compte que c'était parce que je t'aimais. Je t'aime toujours. Je suis con, vraiment, j'aurais pu en profiter, mais je refusais dy croire. Tu es trop bien pour moi.

 _Pour cela je n'ai cessé de te suivre_ _  
_ _Yeux baissés_ _  
_ _Mais avant que je n'aie pu le remarquer_ _  
_ _Tu n'étais plus à mes côtés_

J'ai toujours cru que tu étais, et restais malgré tout, mal à l'aise en ma présence. Je m'en veux tellement. Si Kilari, je suis toujours là. Avec toi. Ne pleure pas, pas pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Les sanglots contenus dans sa voix finissent de me tuer à petit feu. Elle pleure sans retenue à présent. Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour continuer à chanter. Je t'aime, je serais toujours avec toi.

 _Tu as toujours été  
Une personne que j'admirais  
Mais je dois aussi l'avouer,  
Tu m'as toujours un peu effrayée  
_

Je n'ai rien d'admirable, ni d'effrayant. Je suis une personne tout à fait normale. Sous mes apparences, je cachais tout. Mes joies, mes peurs, mes doutes, mes pleurs. Je ne voulais rien montrer à mess petits frères ni à vous. Je voulais que vous me pensiez fort, je sais maintenant que je n'avais pas besoin de faire cela. Vous avez toujours lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je vous aime. Je regrette d'être partit de la sorte. Je ne suis pas spécial, et je suis mort d'une façon si idiote.

 _"Attends moi s'il te plaît"_ _  
_ _Ces mots que je marmonne_ _  
_ _Si toi seul pouvais les comprendre je_ _  
_ _Ne demanderais rien de plus_

Sois alors en paix Kilari. Je t'attendrais. Je serais toujours près de toi, à chaque instants de ta vie. Et j'attendrais patiemment que tu me rejoigne. Mais ne me rejoint pas trop vite, vis ta vie. Aime de nouveau, sois heureuse, et rend Seiji heureux. Je vous aime, et malgré tout, je vous veux le meilleur. Ne craignez rien, je vous surveillerais et je ne laisserais que le meilleur vous arriver.

 _Je ne veux pas lâcher_ _  
_ _Cette main que tu m'as tendue_ _  
_ _Même si elle n'est plus_ _  
_ _En mesure de me guider.._

Tu peux me lâcher Kilari. Je te guiderais toujours, même si tu ne peux le voir. Lâche-moi, et vis. Sois heureuse, ris, ne pense pas à me rejoindre.

 _Non, ne disparais pas,_ _  
_ _Regarde je suis toujours là_ _  
_ _Ce seul et unique souhait,_ _  
_ _Ne peut-tu pas l'exaucer?_ _  
_

Je regrette tellement de devoir partir. Mais même si nous sommes dans deux mondes différent, je suis toujours là. Je sais que la dernière fois que je t'ai dis ça, tu as rejoins le monde du spectacle pour que toi et Seiji soyez dans le même monde, mais n'essaye pas de faire de même avec moi. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir exaucer ce souhait, c'est également le mien, mais c'est malheureusement impossible. Je regrette tellement.

 _Où est-ce que tu t'en vas?_ _  
_ _Pourquoi ne te retournes tu pas?_ _  
_ _Non ce n'est pas terminé,_ _  
_ _Je ne peux pas l'accepter_

Je voudrais tellement remonter dans le temps. Me retourner, te dire que je suis fou amoureux de toi, te supplier de me dire ce qui te faisait tant peur ce jour-là et rester avec toi. Puis en entendant la nouvelle, me féliciter d'être resté et savourer ma chance. Je ne veux pas l'accepter non plus, je t'aime. Mais, c'est un fait je suis mort et enterré.

 _Si tout pouvait cesser,_ _  
_ _Laisse moi tout recommencer_ _  
_ _Moi-même je le sais,_ _  
_ _Cette requête est insensée.._

Je le veux également. Je le veux tellement. Je t'aime tellement. Je peux maintenant le dire en toute légitimité, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime jusque dans la mort. Je t'aime.

 _As-tu donc oublié m'avoir rencontré?_ _  
_ _As-tu donc oublié m'avoir enlacé?_ _  
_

 _As-tu donc oublié avoir été à mes côtés?_ _  
_ _As-tu oublié le son de ma voix?_ _  
_ _Mais même si tu t'en souvenais,_ _  
_ _Cela ne changerait rien.._ _  
_

Je n'ai rien oublié de tout cela. Et ça change tout. J'ai pu revenir vers toi, et écouter cette chanson. J'ai pu apprendre de ta bouche que c'est moi que tu aime. Je peux penser à toi et continuer de t'aimer comme un fou. Tu pleure encore, arriveras-tu un jour à arrêter ? Je l'espère. Tu as l'air de t'étouffer avec tes sanglots. Respire Kila, respire et vis. S'il-te-plaît.

 _Si tout pouvait cesser,_ _  
_ _Laisse moi tout recommencer_ _  
_ _Même si je sais que cette requête_ _  
_ _Est insensée,_ _  
_ _Si tout pouvait durer,_ _  
_ _Dois-tu vraiment t'en aller?_ _  
_ _Ne peux-tu donc pas rester à mes côtés?_ _  
_ _S'il te plaît_ _  
_

Je le veux aussi ma Kilari. Rester à tes côtés pour l'éternité. S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-nous être ensemble ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal pour devoir être séparés, surtout de la sorte.

 _Pour une dernière fois_ _  
_ _Juste une dernière fois,_ _  
_ _J'aimerais tellement pouvoir entendre_ _  
_ _Le son de ta voix_ _  
_ _Pour une dernière fois_ _  
_ _Juste une dernière fois,_ _  
_ _Même si je sais bien que tu ne_ _  
_ _Reviendras pas._ _  
_

Je vais te faire entendre ma voix. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je te guiderais. Mais pour la première et la dernière fois, laissez-moi lui dire que je l'aime. Je m'approche d'elle, et la prends dans mes bras. Elle semble le sentir puisqu'elle pleure encore plus et qu'elle a encore plus de mal à chanter. Je commencer à hurler que je l'aime, mais personne ne m'entend. Je pleure. La douleur est encore là.

 _Il est temps de lâcher_ _  
_ _Cette main qui m'a tant aidée_ _  
_ _Je dois l'accepter,_ _  
_ _Tu n'es plus à mes côtés_ _  
_ _Tu as disparu,_ _  
_ _Mes mots ne t'atteignent plus,_ _  
_ _Mais une dernière fois,_ _  
_ _J'aimerais pouvoir te remercier..._

Non, ne me lâche pas. Je veux rester avec toi. Je veux que tu reste fermement accrochée à ma main, même si pour l'instant, elle n'est plus là. Je hurle de plus en plus fort que je t'aime. Mais tu ne m'entend pas. Je te remercie du fond de mon âme Kilari. Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Le hurlement résonne dans toute la salle. « Je t'aime Kilari ! Seiji... ». Puis je vois un grand flash blanc, et je disparais. Tu m'a finalement lâché. Je t'aime Kilari, je veillerais sur toi de loin, je te le promet. Je vous le promet. Prend bien soin de Seiji, je le vois en train de dépérir, et je ne le veux pas.

* * *

Kilari s'effondre sur la scène, en larmes et le cœur battant, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Seiji était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Hiroto leur avait parlé. Il l'aime. Les larmes affluent de nouveau. Seiji la rejoint sur la scène, et, se prenant mutuellement dans les bras, ils pleurent. Hiroto était là, il veillait sur eux, pensait à eux, et il les aime.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la prochaine !


End file.
